My Love
by Merthergirl
Summary: Raj and Howard's love story. suggestions of leonard x sheldon, but not based on that. picture was doodled when writing this story in chemistry by me :
1. Prologue

My Love- one

**Howard and Raj's love story. Please review :D**

**Pairings: Howard x Raj**

**(suggested heavily) Leonard x Sheldon**

**PROLOGUE **

"I still say you made the first move." Howard smiled, cracking open a beer and placing it on the coaster.

"What?" Raj spluttered, putting his water down on the bright-coloured coffee table, "What do you mean I made the first move!"

"Well, you're the one who-"

"Shut up Howard."

"Calm down chocolate drop."

"If you call me chocolate drop one more time I swear-"

"Sorry cocoa pop."  
"Look, I don't call you cream cake!"

"Aaw. That'd be cute."

Raj said nothing for a moment, rolling his eyes. he sighed and spoke, smiling slightly, "Of course you'd think it's cute. But constantly being reminded of your skin colour is not cute in my books-"  
he was cut off by a passionate kiss from his boyfriend, Howard's tongue caressing the inside of his mouth, causing a groan to escape and him to shut up, blushing.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Howard grinned, resting his head on his lover's shoulder, beaming at the soft material of his sweater vest.

"No you're not." Raj sighed fondly.

"I am!" Howard insisted.

"You're just saying that to get laid."

"Is it working?"

"Not really." Raj yawned, resting his head on Howard's own, nuzzling into his bowl-cut sweetly. Howard smiled and closed his eyes, a cheeky shine to his expression.

"Then I'm not sorry."

Raj laughed, "When are you going to tell your mother about us?"

"Soon…" Howard said, "It's just…" he grimaced. Raj nodded knowingly. It hadn't been easy telling his parents, but because they were over web cam, he had enough confidence to do so. Telling Howard's mother, whom he had to live with… was going to be a different thing altogether.

Now, they were in the early part of a more serious relationship. They'd been dating for four months, but now, things were perfect. In the future, they could see themselves living together, but there was no rush. They had vowed to take it slow, not to hurry and risk jeopardising their friendship, and they had. And it had paid off: they were boyfriends and best friends, and both loved each other more than life itself.

"Are you hungry?" Raj asked.  
"Slightly."

"Hm…" Raj stood and went to the kitchen, "Nothing to eat but peanuts, and I don't really want to poison you."

Howard chuckled, "Maybe call Sheldon and Leonard and ask if we can come over?"

"Yeah." Raj yawned once more, "Good idea." He picked up the phone and pressed.

"Speed dial?" Howard asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Usually Free food." Raj lamented, and Howard pulled a _not bad _face and sipped his beer.

_Hello, this is Doctor Cooper's voicemail. I'm either working or are at the comic book store at the moment, so if it's important leave a message._

"Not answering." Raj mused, biting his lip. He rested his hand on his hip and stood for a moment, thinking. Howard grinned like a fool: Raj didn't realise how fast he made his heart beat.

"Try Leonard's mobile."

"Ok." Raj sat back down and entered Leonard's number. Howard scooted closer and cuddled into him, burying his nose into the crook of his warm neck. Raj rested his head on Howards again and interlaced his free hand's fingers with Howard's two.

"Hello, this is Sheldon Cooper speaking, Leonard is unavailable now."

"Hey Sheldon." Raj smiled as Howard kissed his neck tenderly, "Can we come over?"

A pause down the line. In the background Raj could hear Leonard speaking, voice muffled.

"Later." Sheldon said. His voice was tense, strung tight.

Raj moved aside the phone. "He said later."

"But I'm hungry!" whined Howard, "Ask him why."

"Why?"

More muffled sounds. Was that… a moan?

"Busy." Sheldon murmured. His voice was lower than usual.  
_TURN OFF THE PHONE SHELDON_ Raj heard Leonard yell in the background.

"Later." Sheldon said, with an odd kind of whimper. And with that he was gone. Raj put away the phone.

"Well?" Howard asked impatiently.

"I think they're having sex."

Howard gaped. Raj yawned again, closing those gorgeous chocolate eyes Howard so adored. "I'm tired. Let's just get takeout."

"Ok." Howard muttered, resting his head on Raj's chest as they lay down.

After a few seconds of silence, Howard spoke, "I still remember the first time I met you."

"I do too." Raj smiled, remembering.

**Please review :D and if you like Sherlock, Dr Who, Torchwood, The Young Ones, Merlin or Ouran High School Host club, please check out my other fics :D**


	2. Chapter 1

My love- two (or, chapter one)

**Please review, and check out my other stories if you like Merlin, Harry potter, torchwood, dr who, Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes (movie), Ouran high school host club, The Young ones and/or Jeeves and Wooster.**

ONE: A rainy day in may.

Howard groaned as he looked out the window, a sinking feeling in his stomach alerting him that today was not going to be an extremely good day. He hated the rain, and what was outside was not just rain: the water fell to the ground and buildings with such force he wondered if it would hurt as he exited the house. As he dressed, his mother was woken from her deep, snoring slumber with a scream of, "HOWARD WHAT TIME IS IT?"

Howard took a deep breath and yelled, in his best shout, "LOOK AT THE CLOCK ON YOUR BEDSIDE TABLE, MA!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME MR SMARTMAN!"

"SHUT UP MA!"

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOUNG MAN!"

"I'M 24 YEARS OLD MA!" He yelled, voice cracking at the end. 24 and living with your mother. Great.

He dressed in a purple turtle- neck sweater and skinny jeans, as usual, pulling on trainers before going into the bathroom, to apply the usual daily routine of hair spray, moisturiser and aftershave. He skipped breakfast, not in the mood to face his mother, and pulled on his helmet, ducking from the pellets of water to his bike- one of his most prized possessions.

The scooter chugged along the road, and Howard wished he could afford a better motorbike. _But then again,_ he asked himself as he turned into work, _wouldn't you be as scared as shit on those things?_

Yes. He confirmed as a motor cycle shot by him.

"Hey Howard." His co-worker, an even bigger loser than him, Connie Dom (or as the other engineers called her, Condom.) called as she chewed a little bit of weed. Her hair- ginger naturally, had recently been shaved off to grow back to ginger, and was now a short mix of the two colours, with a long emo fringe. An ear stretcher was causing her ear to bleed as she grinned.

"Hello… connie." He said, trying not to talk to her. She was a real freak- about the same level of Dr Cooper, but less amusing.

"Want some?" she offered the weed.

Howard pulled a face, "No thanks."

She was a girl he wouldn't date. Which was saying something.

In fact, he hadn't dated anyone in a while. He contemplated this as he passed her and she swigged from a vodka bottle in her pocket.

"Mr Wolowitz." His boss greeted him in his office. Howard groaned- was there no end to awkward meetings?

"Hello." He smiled.

"I'd like you to meet someone." The boss gestured to a young man sitting on the chair opposite Howard's desk chair. Howard's heart skipped a beat.

The other man glanced up at him shyly, thick brown eyes meeting Howard's. howard felt his heart explode with interest. His eyes sparkled of bright, exotic worlds Howard couldn't have dreamed of going.

"this is Rajesh." The boss said, and the other man nodded politely.

Rajesh. What a fantastic, exotic name. it rolled off the tongue beautifully, unlike Howard. But everything about him was new and curious to Howard as he stood there, staring, speechless.

Despite living in a multi-racial community, Howard had never really interacted with an Indian person before, especially one as attractive as the man in front of him. his features were entrancing. Those eyes. oh those eyes, that were as dark as bournville chocolates, that shimmered in the light and that seemed to go on forever. If they were the gateway to the soul, Rajesh had the most beautiful soul in the universe.

His hair too, was dark, and soft as silk. To touch it, Howard would give anything. Ant then his skin. Dark, rich and smooth. If Howard ran his hands over it, ran over the parts where the skin grew courser on his own body, would it feel different? The marks of the hot Indian sun still decorating his soft flesh… was this what it felt like to be in love?

Rajesh smiled nervously, and stood, stretching out a hand.

"Rajesh. I'm an astrophysicist." Those words lingered in the air, the tone and accent music to his ears.

"Howard Wolowitz." Howard introduced, blushing at the typical jewish name.

"Call me Raj." Rajesh smiled, "It's easier."

As they withdrew both felt their fingers tingle.

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

My love- three

**Please review and check out my other stories :D **

Two: later in the day of that rainy day in May.

Raj was a polite and pleasant man to work with, as it turned out, as well as a beauty. Howard found himself unable to find a single flaw in him in the day he'd known him, and when he accepted Howard's invitation to dinner, the engineer was sure he'd never been so excited.

He stood at home, blushing, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was not sure now that his outfit choice was right now. The red turtle neck was his usual date attire- but then again, this wasn't a date, was it?- but now it didn't seem to suit him at all.

His mother hadn't been in when he'd arrived home- a blessing in itself, but now he was sure he could hear her tromping around downstairs, complaining of the rain, which had progressed into a downpour.

That was another thing- his hair tended to frizz in the rain. Helmet hair or frizzy? Howard contemplated, before breathing out and desperately attempted to calm himself. This wasn't a date. This was a friendly occasion! Just two guys meeting to eat and become buds. Nothing romantic at all.

So why did he have butterflies in his stomach?

Raj found himself getting nervous only as he arrived at the restaurant. He hoped, for the love of god, that the person who showed them to their table was not a woman, or the waitress. He was not really ready to reveal his strange ways to Howard just yet, for fear of scaring him off. Then again, he thought, as he parked his car, Howard was a little odd too.

Luckily for him, the other man arrived just as he reached the door, and grinned stupidly at him. Raj felt an unwilling smile creep on his face. Howard was, he thought, secretly cute.

The dinner was, surprisingly pleasant and by the end of the night they were chatting like old friends, and Raj admitted- noticing that their waiter had been replaced by a waitress- to his problem. Howard exhaled, considering him again for a breath-catching moment for Raj, before he concluded that "You'd better tell me what you want for dessert then."

Oddly, Raj didn't mind that Howard tried (and failed) to pick up the pretty waitress. He was too distracted by the fact he had just accepted his problem as any best friend would have.

In a few week's time they were best friends, two peas in a pod, thick as thieves. But Raj longed for more. He yearned for a romantic relationship whenever the room was brightened by Howard's appearance, when Howard failed to pick up a pretty girl, when Howard's eyes met his, when Howard laughed, when Howard was sad, when Howard was happy, when Howard was moody, when Howard was hung over, when Howard woke him up, bright-eyed when he was hung over. Whenever they interacted Raj could think of no better way to spend the rest of his life than with the other young man.

Little did he know, Howard felt the same way.

….

"It is so hot…" Howard muttered, fanning himself with a rolled up university newspaper.

Raj, who was lying in the shade beside him, sweating profusely (though no where near as bad as Howard was) turned to glance at him, trying not to blush. Howard's cheeks were rosy with the heat, his eyes shielded by his sunglasses, hair tousled and matted with sweat. He still smelt nice though, due to cologne, and his bare chest- his top had been to hot to bear- glistened with moisture. Raj tried not to fantasize about what would happen if he touched the milky flesh and sat up, leaning against the wonderful tree that was giving them some shade. He nodded in agreement and for a good three hours they lay there in contentment, saying nothing. They didn't really need to.

When Raj awoke he saw Howard squinting against the sunlight. The shade was no longer there, as the sun had moved, and the pale boy was beginning to burn. He applied suncream as Raj watched and sat back, obviously discomforted. His glasses were broken- Raj didn't bother asking why, Howard was that clumsy- so he faced the blazing sun with no protection.

Raj sighed. It had to be done. "Here." He said, removing his hat and popping it on Howard's head, watching in small pleasure as the bowl cut was enveloped by the soft material of the cap.

"Oh." Howard said, "Thank you."

If Raj hadn't known better, he would have flushed at the gift.

**Please review **


End file.
